


(podfic of) The Sanctity of Patience

by anatsuno



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Podfic, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edited by the marvelous Xenakis, for whose birthday the story was written. This is a cold reading recording.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) The Sanctity of Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sanctity of Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386301) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



> Edited by the marvelous Xenakis, for whose birthday the story was written. This is a cold reading recording.

**Duration:** 28:32mn  
 **Size:** 27MB (mp3)

[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?sldcbjgl6fklnqw)

Or listen to it right here:  



End file.
